Oh, Sweet Blue Eyes
by Rinnie-chan
Summary: It's been two years and Team 7 has split. One day, someone comes knocking on Naruto's door. This new person sends him spinning and falling. NaruxSasu. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter One

Okay… Well.. This beginning I know is rushed. I know it's terrible. So, because of those factors, it is definitely possible that I will end up adding things and editing this chapter later on as the story goes on by. Personally, I hate this chapter.. It's boring and dull but I'm going to try and make it much better.

**Title: **Oh, Sweet Blue Eyes

**Authoress: **Ayasuni-chan

**Anime:** Naruto

**Genre: **Romance with some drama… (I think...)

**Main Parings(s):**Sasuke **x** Naruto, Kakashi **x** Iruka, Neji **x** Gaara, and maybe some other pairings thrown in there.

**Summary: **It's been two years and Team Seven has split. One day, someone comes knocking on Naruto's front door. This newperson sends Naruto spinning and falling.

**Any Warnings: **Yaoi. Boy x Boy loving. Yummy-nessnessicity… All the same. Its rated T to be safe.

**Status: **Short Chapter Ficcie.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any character associating with the show. If I did own the anime, you'd see tons more Naruto and Sasuke action and Sakura would either die a nice and painful death or she would leave Sasuke alone. See anything like that happening? … Didn't think so.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

The whole village hated him. He was the cursed Kyuubi. As far as he was concerned, he only had two people in his life who had ever tried to love him; his mother, Motoko Uzumaki, and his teacher who was practically his father, Iruka.

The young boy held the legendary Kyuubi inside his body. He was a demon's host. The boy was Naruto Uzumaki.

The said boy was currently lost in a daze, his normally clear blue eyes fogged over in thought. Well… that was until a smooth voice had snapped him free from them.

"Naruto!"

The mist instantly cleared as he threw on a smile, turning to the brunette that sat with his arms folded on the wooden surface that stood between them.

"You didn't listen to a single word I said, did you?"

The tone was light and teasing which drew a little knowing smile from the teacher's thin lips.

"Uhh…?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly, nervously scratching the back of his head, brushing his fingertips against his soft blonde locks. He felt kind of guilty for not listening to the man in the navy blue bathrobe. With a quick glance to the clock, Naruto nearly fell out of his chair in surprise. It was so early!

The clock stared back at him, so it seemed, the time of _3:44AM_ laughing silently at him with each passing tick and tock. He shook his head clear and turned to the older man once again.

"Eh… s-sorry, Iruka-sensei," Naruto stuttered.

A quiet chuckle erupted from Iruka's throat as the brunette shook his already disheveled brown mess that rooted from his head. His little knowing smile had grown to be a soft one.

"It's fine, Naruto. But… is there something wrong?" Iruka's chocolate brown eyes flashed in concern.

"Uh… yeah! Um… I'm fine, Iruka-sensei!" he replied, not wanting to worry the man with his thoughts.

Naruto let his mind wander again as he took the silent moment to gaze around his newest home.

The two males were currently sitting in Iruka's apartment where they now both lived. Naruto had been given and offer by Iruka ti stay with him. Since the boy was living alone, Naruto instantly agreed, lunging for the opportunity to be around someone who cared for him and wouldn't shun him like the rest of the village had.

The apartment had a western flare to it rather than the traditional Japanese furniture and settings. Naruto and Iruka were seated at the dining room table, talking to one another about random things. Iruka had a bowl of instant ramen our before him and a small cup filled with warm tea. Naruto had the exact same dish as his sensei but there was one difference.

Naruto's bowl was completely empty.

The boy was leaning back against the chair he sat in, wooden bars and arches the only thing keeping him from falling off and hitting the white tile floor. A slightly bony wrist was patting his swollen stomach that was completely stuffed with food. Ramen, to be more precise.

"Thanks for the food, Iruka-sensei! It was really good!" he thanked his teacher happily.

Iruka had shot a dry look to the now over-flowing garbage can that had stacks of empty instant ramen inside. The thing that irked Iruka the most was the lovely fact that he had taken the garbage out that morning, _before_ Naruto came downstairs from his sleep.

The scarred brunette shook his head with a small sigh before replying quietly, "Sure Naruto. Anytime…"

"Really!"

Sky blue eyes had shot open while a huge grin had instantly formed on his mouth. He was _not_ going to let a chance to get more ramen pass him by. Iruka's eyes had also widened considerably only his in disbelief of what he had just 'promised' the hyper active ninja.

"Uh… On second thought…"

His very weak protest fell on deaf ears and his negative facial expressions fell on blind eyes as Naruto popped up cheerfully from his chair and zoomed into his bedroom to rid himself of the plain white t-shirt and red checkered boxers he had thrown on that night for bed.

After checking his appearance in his room, Naruto raked his hand through his blonde tresses and grinned as he came back into Iruka's view.

He had on a black shirt that clung to his upper body nicely. In bold red print on the front of the black fabric was stitched in, "Bite Me" with a chunk of the corner removed, wavy edges showing teeth marks as if something had come up to the bubble letters and sunk its own fangs into them. Black baggy pants hugged his slightly feminine hips, barely kept up by a black studded belt that was wrapped around the lip of his pants. Rubber bands dangled loosely on his wrists while a heavy skull pendent hung on a ribbon that was tied to his neck.

Iruka stood, looking majorly underdressed compared to his surrogate son. Iruka was only clad in a deep blue bathrobe with matching slippers. Soon, the dry look Iruka held earlier that day was crawling itself back upon his features.

"I will never get how you can get dressed so fast and still not manage to strangle yourself…" Iruka muttered under his breath.

He blinked for a moment, realization finally dawning on him.

"Wait… why are you all dressed up?"

Naruto grinned and replied nearly instantly to his question. No hesitation, there.

"Well… you said ramen anytime, right! Well then! We're out here so its off to the Ramen Stand! C'mon Iruka-sensei! Go get dressed!"

Iruka sighed and allowed himself to be pushed into his room and started to change. Naruto, on the other hand, was back in the dining room. He laughed joyously and pumped his fist into the air. He jumped up slightly as a knock on the wooden door echoed throughout the small apartment.

"Hmm…?"

Naruto instantly clamed and walked swiftly to the door. He heard the knock again but this time it was a very weak sound. Golden brows furrowed together in slight worry and confusion as he reached out a hand and gripped the silver knob, turning it and pulling the door open in one fluid motion. He gasped in surprised as a bloodied and soiled body fell limply into Naruto's arms.

"Sasuke!"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Well… I _really_ don't like this chapter. Oh well. I know this first part really sucks but I'll work better next chapter.

'The Music Academy' had died. Dead. Gone. I'm stuck on it! Mn… My second chapter was deleted by my stupid computer. So… the story goes bye-bye since it is discontinued. I'm sorry for those who liked it! Forgive me. I am writing a Kai **x** Ray one-shot though in apology. That should be up soon along with a Loveless fic that I am writing for Chii-chan. I guess I'm in a writing craze right now. Anyway! Press that lovely button. Press it. Reviews are awesome. Thanks for reading!

**Next Chapter Preview:**

"So… what have you been up to the past two years, Sasuke?" Naruto questioned, desperately trying to make some kind of conversation with the cold Uchiha. He wanted to hear that husky voice again.

"Hn… Things…" came the cold reply.

Naruto sighed as he gathered the dishes from off the coffee table, the quiet breath of air rushing between a pair of soft lips. Things may never change after all…


	2. Author's Note

Okay… If anyone wants this story updated, I want 15 reviews. So… when I get 15 reviews, I will post the second chapter to this story. I'm finally in high school now and I have a lot of work to do so when I get 15 reviews, I'll hurry up and post the second chapter.

SO!...

If you are really looking forward to reading the second chapter, review. : It doesn't take up much time.

… I promise.

**Rin-san**


End file.
